


Take Molly to Work Day

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Tumblr Prompts to celebrate 60 Followers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mycroft are on holiday when Mycroft gets a call that there is a bit of work he needs to do. He has no choice, Molly has to go with him. Molly is a bit surprised, impressed and a bit turned on to see the British Government in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Molly to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lima/gifts).



> I do not own these characters.
> 
> This work is for entertainment only.
> 
> //
> 
> This is a prompt from limajoro on Tumblr:
> 
> "Molly unexpectedly gets to see Mycroft "at work"...leg work... diplomacy... She is surprised, impressed and a bit turned on."
> 
> Enjoy!

Molly was just falling asleep when Mycroft got up to take the phone call in the other room. “It must be work,” she thought. “It must be bad. We’re on holiday,” were her last conscious thoughts before the white wine, pizza and the evenings stroll in the piazza pulled her into a deep sleep.

The next morning Molly woke to find Mycroft already awake. He had been watching Molly as she slept. He looked worried. 

“Morning. Is something the matter? You look worried.” asked Molly anxiously.

“Yes, there is a problem. I have to do a bit of work today.” Mycroft gently stroked Molly’s cheek and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. 

“That’s okay. I can spend that day by the pool. I brought my book. Will you be back for dinner?” Molly smiled at Mycroft but his expression didn’t change. 

“Unfortunately I can’t risk leaving you here. I have no choice. You have to come with me.”

“Um. That’s okay.” Molly could tell by the worry in Mycroft’s eyes that having her tag along on some work related errand was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. “I know you don’t usually talk about work. Can you at least tell me what you have to … we have to … do today?”

Mycroft rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Then he rubbed his face with his hands and let out a small anguished groan. He really, really, really hated that he had to do this. Mycroft was the sort of person who liked to keep the areas of his life separate – totally separate. Part of his job was being horrible. And he didn’t like the thought of Molly seeing him being horrible.

“I have just been told that the Vatican Bank is planning to sell off a large portion of its gold. Essentially flooding the market this will cause the price of gold to plummet. This is going to de-stabilize various markets around the world and with the elections coming up we can’t allow this to happen.” Mycroft looked over at Molly. He was relieved that there was not a look of total revulsion on her face. 

“Well. At least you don’t have to go at shoot someone,” offered Molly brightly.

“Shooting someone isn’t the plan, but there is always the possibility,” answered Mycroft quickly. Molly was left to wonder if he was kidding as Mycroft got up to answer the quiet knock on the door. He was soon back holding two garment bags which he brought back into the bedroom. He twisted the hangers back and hung the bags up over the wardrobe door then he unzipped the bags. 

The first contained one of Mycroft’s suits. He hadn’t bothered to bring one with him on holiday.

‘And now … your outfit for today,” Mycroft looked over his shoulder at Molly as he unzipped the second bag.

Molly was sitting up in the bed. When the bag opened, she gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth, “Mycroft, you can’t be serious. I …. I ….I can’t. She will kill me.” 

Mycroft was busy unpacking a stunning designer dress -- black with grey jacket. It was understandable that Molly thought it belonged to Anthea. 

“Don’t be silly Molly. This isn’t actually Anthea’s. True … it is one of her favourite outfits but in your size. It’s the only way I can take you with me without raising suspicion.”

Molly was at a loss for words.

//

Mycroft was sitting at the hotel desk reviewing a few papers when Molly came into the room. He looked up and let out an involuntary gasp. Mycroft had expected to simply see Molly wearing Anthea’s outfit and it looking like some sort of strange costume. And that was far from what was standing before him.

Molly had left her hair down so it was floating past her shoulders. The dress fit her perfectly and accentuated Molly’s curves – assets that Anthea didn’t have. Molly had spent more time than usual on her make-up and had done something to bring out her eyes. Molly had even used real lipstick instead of her usual lip-gloss. And the shoes … the shoes made Molly’s legs look longer and thinner than Mycrot would have thought humanly possible. 

“How do I look?” Molly did a twirl. Mycroft had a quick check at his watch. Sadly, there was not enough time to get her out of and back into that outfit before they had to leave.

“Simply amazing,” Mycroft whispered as he stood up and put his arms around Molly. He lent in for a kiss only to meet with Molly’s hand instead of lips. “Hold up Mister!” Molly said with a smile. “First of all, do you know how long it took to get my make-up perfect and secondly, do you usually smooch a bit with Anthea before you get going? If I’m meant to be your PA you must keep your distance Mr. Holmes.”

“This is going to be the longest day of my life,” said Mycroft with a smouldering look in his eyes. “And if you call me Mr. Holmes one more time, so help me God, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

//

The black car pulled up just outside Vatican City as Mycroft was reviewing the plan once more. 

“We get out and wonder around for a little while. Just follow my lead. As soon as I see our target I will follow him for a bit, then he will come up to me. Once we are both satisfied that we are each who we say we are, he will invite us to see the private chapel. We will then be taken to the offices of the Vatican Bank. Anthea goes everywhere with me. You accompanying me won’t be seen as odd and you should be allowed to remain with me. Be passive and pretend you are Anthea. If you don’t know what to do, do this,” Mycroft handed Molly a sleek Anthea-style mobile. “It’s loaded with a selection of games. Enjoy yourself. Let’s hope nothing goes wrong.” Mycroft gave Molly a small smile. Then his expression turned dark.

“I’m sorry you have to see this,” Mycroft pulled out a gun and quickly went through the safety checks before putting it back into its secret holster. Looking over at her, Molly was pale and her jaw was clenched. It had all been fun and games until now. Mycroft laid a hand on her knee, he longed to kiss her but he knew he couldn’t. “I will not let anything happen to you. Just do as I say and it will be fine. I promise.”

//

Molly, as Anthea, and Mycroft had to meander around Vatican City for twenty minutes before Mycroft spotted the target. It was a nice day and there were interesting things to look at. It was hard for Molly not to slip her hand into Mycroft’s as they walked and chatted. Molly was happy to have on sunglasses so she could catch glimpses of Mycroft without him knowing. 

He was so intent, taking it everything as they walked. Molly could almost see the wheels in his head turning while he was thinking. As the time passed Molly was amazed that she had never realized that part of Mycroft’s job must be just doing this – walking around trying not to be bored, while remaining alert so the next thing can happen. Humm. She rather liked the look of Mycroft at work so far.

//

The target was found. Identities were confirmed and soon Molly was following Mycroft into the Vatican Bank Offices. 

Molly sat quietly on the leather sofa next to Mycroft as he negotiated with the head of the Vatican Bank for two hours. Instead of being dreadfully boring as Molly had expected, she actually found this two-hour exchange one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. It was mostly in English with parts in Italian. Hearing Mycoft flip flawlessly between the two just added another, very impressive, dimension to Mycroft that Molly had not noticed before.

For two hours the men verbally sparred. The to-ing and fro-ing was like foreplay as over time it gained in intensity and subsided only to come back to propel the discussion up to he next level. Mycroft’s intensity and stamina was incredible. Never once did he hesitate. He went in to this meeting to achieve his goal. And in reaching that goal Mycroft was relentless. 

The discussions had reached a fevered pitch, voices were being raised …. and then with a final verbal parry … then thrust …. it was over. The head of the Vatican Bank was shaking his head and throwing up his hands. Only then did Mycroft glance over to Molly.

Molly’s face was flushed and she looked exhausted and slightly out of sorts. Mycroft completely misinterpreted this as Molly not approving of how he had manipulated the banker. Mycroft had gotten his way because he had brought up things from the past that the Banker had thought were long forgotten. It was sneaky and underhanded. Mycroft was not proud of what he had said. But he convinced himself, as he always did, that it was the right course of action in the larger scheme of things. 

Mycroft made his excuses and had Molly were quickly on their way.

//

Mycroft was staring out the car window as they passed through Rome, escaping its summer heat, on their way back up into the cooler foothills and their hotel. He was waiting for Molly to speak, to chastise him, to tell him he wasn’t a good man and she could no longer stand to be with him. 

Molly was silent because she wasn’t sure how long she had to pretend to be Anthea – she was guessing until the hotel room. Mycroft was busy staring out the window. He was probably tired after his afternoon and she understood that sometimes he just needed to be left alone. Molly spent the car journey playing games on her mobile when what she longed to do was to kiss those lips that had been talking all afternoon.

//

The door closed to the hotel room and Mycroft let out a sigh. 

“Molly. Given your silence I am sure you are upset by what you saw today. Please if you will just let me explain …” Mycroft didn’t get a chance to utter any more of the explanation before he found Molly had put her hands on his cheeks and had pulled Mycroft’s face to hers so she could kiss him. 

“What about your lipstick?” Mycroft asked between kisses.

“Forget the lipstick,” panted Molly as she pulled out of the kiss. “That was so painful watching you.”

“I know Molly. I am so sorry that you had to see me unashamedly manipulating people for my own gains.” Mycroft’s eyes dropped to the floor in shame.

Molly gave a little giggle, “It was painful because watching you in action today was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I can’t even begin to explain what it was doing to me as I sat there on the couch only mere inches away from you.” Molly’s cheeks were flushed and her pupils enlarged as she remembered the afternoon.

As Mycroft’s gaze rose from the floor he had a confused look on his face that slowly turned into a somewhat evil smirk. 

“Oh really Miss Hooper,” Mycroft was now staring directly at Molly, using the look he reserved for when he really wanted to make something happen. And just for good measure he was using the tone of voice he had used with the Vatican Banker. 

“Pray tell me, more. Was it the look or the tone of voice that you found most compelling?”

Molly let out a small moan as Mycroft wrapped his arms around her, “I couldn’t honestly say Mr. Holmes.”

“Didn't I warn you earlier about calling me Mr Holmes?” Mycroft purred in Molly’s ear as he slipped the jacket off her shoulders and began to undo the back zipper on her dress.


End file.
